


Ambrosia

by thebriars



Series: Agapanthus and Arcacia [2]
Category: Victoria ITV
Genre: Dorky dudes in love 2.0, M/M, Victorian Flower Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebriars/pseuds/thebriars
Summary: Ambrosia (your love is reciprocated)Alfred wants to send someone flowers.





	Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> yoot I'm baaaaack

Alfred spent many hours on his balcony, remembering the smokey glow of Edward's eyes and the sweet scent of the long-since-wilted bouquet.

How to return such a gesture? He could confront his friend, but perhaps Edward had no knowledge of the meaning of his gift. That would only put him in an awkward and dangerous situation. He could ignore it, take it as a simple birthday gift, never let his mind run away from logic again. But if Edward had meant something all along...

  
He sighed. There seemed to be only one logical decision- send some back. But why? Alfred couldn't just send some unprecedented flowers. A flower giving war seemed silly and suspicious but-

Alfred headed out for a walk.

\--

He found Edward on the steps. It was only polite to stop and say hello, which allowed Alfred the perfect excuse to see those dark eyes again.

And it was going well, until Edward said the Thing.

The horrible, nasty Thing.

Alfred had no right, no reason to be upset. To lash out in petty anger over the possession of a man who was never his.

He smiled grimly, back on his balcony with knuckles white against stone.

Now he could send his flowers.

\--

The food of the gods. Ambrosia. The flowers of reciprocated love, and Alfred wondered if Edward would know.

**Author's Note:**

> theY ARE SO IN LOVEEE 
> 
> also I low key missed the episode where Alfred finds out about The Thing and learned about it via fandom screeches so I just... skipped the dialogue there lol


End file.
